Especiales de Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Especiales de mi "Nueva generación" de Fairy Tail, quienes les contaran fragmentos de su pasado, su tiempo libre, incluso universos alternos, y tambien encuentros con otros gremios... o quien sabe. Si estan intereados pasen, y lean esto y el fic completo, y para quienes ya leyeron el fic... espero les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

**Especiales de "Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación"**

**.**

**.**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xDD bueno no, esto no es un capi ;-; es solo una simple introducción de lo que voy a hacer.

Ejem, he decidido que, después de un largo tiempo tenía que empezar a colgar esto, pero como me daba perezaaa no escribía naadaaa, pero como ya algunos me pidieron, empezare a subir los especiales de mi "Nueva generación" de Fairy Tail ^^

Será uno cada vez que tenga tiempo para escribirlo, pues ya tengo variaaas ideas :v pero no se cuándo se me dará tiempo.

El primer capi lo subiré en unos días, junto con el próximo capítulo de mi fic, el cual ya tengo casi completo.

Si están interesados, lean el fic, espero les guste ^^ y también eso significaría muchisimoo *-*

Y para los que ya lo siguen, espérenme un poco con esto, porque créanme muchas cosas pasaran, pero esto será más bien como tipo… nahhh mejor me quedó callada xD

Okay, acabando espérenme un poco *-*9, que ya casi termino los capis! Y además tengo varias cosas de mi aburrida vida real -.- pero seguire escribiendo aun así.

Sin más nada que decir, esperare su reviews cuando suba el primer capi en unos días, espero les guste ^^

Layla Redfox, fuera~!

:3


	2. La primera Misión

**Capítulo 1: La primera misión **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El niño de cabellos escarlatas y ojos ámbar con una pequeña e improvisada armadura miraba el tablero de misiones al lado de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

—**Anda niño** — dijo el pelinegro **—, escoge una misión rápido.**

—**Tranquilo Silver **— le dijo la peliazul —**. Lo debe tomar con calma.**

El aludido simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró al niño con sorna. El muchacho tenía el cabello color azabache, ojos color oliva, y tres piercings en cada ceja de la cara.

La niña tenía el pelo azul, ojos marrones y un extraño tatuaje en la mejilla derecha.

El niño más pequeño soltó un largo suspiro.

—**Tal vez no estoy listo...** — dijo inclinando la cabeza.

A Silver se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras Reza suspiraba. Los tenia allí desde que inicios de la mañana para que ahora no quisiera ir de misión. Un niño de pelo celeste con una venda en la frente los miraba detrás del libro que estaba leyendo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. La sonrisa la cual se desvaneció cuando sintió un olor en el aire.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, y una mancha amarilla salió disparada hasta chocar contra el tablero de misiones. Los otros tres allí sintieron como sus cabellos se levantaban en el aire. Luego miraron al muchacho rubio allí parado pegado como lepra al tablero de misiones.

—**Buenos días Draco **— dijo Simon levantando la mano.

El mencionado solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo, moviendo ligeramente su bufanda la cual le quedaba algo larga y holgada. Una niña de cabellos celestes y ojos verde oliva se acercó al tablero, junto a otra niña con el mismo color de pelo, pero con ojos rojos.

—**Buenos días, Draco-kun** — saludo la pequeña Ana con una gran sonrisa.

Al aludido se le erizaron cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo. Después de eso giró lentamente su cabeza.

—**B-Buenos días... Ana-san...** — dijo con nerviosismo.

A la peliceleste más pequeña se le salió una risita. Su gemelo también rió pero en silencio y desde una mesa cercana. El pelinegro miró con mala cara al rubio, haciendo que la peliazul sonriera un poco.

—**Oye Draco **— dijo una niña de pelos azules acercándose —** ¿Dónde está flamita?**

Draco miró a Ul de frente, notó la presencia de su hermano Yukio al lado de ella, pero lo ignoró.

—**Ah pues, ella esta...** — antes de que Draco pudiera terminar su frase si quiera, su hermana apareció delante de él.

La pequeña pelirosa pasó como si nada delante de su hermano, y se plantó delante del tablero de misiones. Infló levemente los mofletes, mirando detalladamente el tablero, bajo la mirada de todos los demás niños presentes. Al final sonrió entusiasmada y tomó uno de los papeles que estaban allí.

—**¡Tomaré esta!** — exclamó con la misión en lo alto.

Draco tomó el folleto de misión de las manos de su hermana, y comenzó a leer.

—"**Derrotar al monstruo en la cueva de las colinas. Recompensa, 6000J"** — dijo el chico, luego frunció el ceño —**. A juzgar por el precio de la recompensa, el monstruo debe ser fuerte. No iras tú sola.**

Layla se sobresaltó.

—**¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué no, Draco-nii?!** — exclamó la pelirosa —** ¡Yo puedo con eso!**

Draco estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero escuchó a alguien reír. Y no fue una risa normal, era una risa muy característica. Layla miró al dueño de esa risa con el ceño fruncido. Esa persona tenía el pelo celeste y estaba leyendo un libro.

—**Yo no creo que puedas con nada en realidad** — dijo Gale —**, Salamandra.**

Layla apretó los dientes, luego se acercó rápidamente al muchacho.

—**¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, renacuajo?!**

El peliceleste solo miró a la niña con indiferencia.

—**¿Qué? ¿No me deje entender?** — dijo el muchacho cerrando su libro, pero luego rodó los ojos de manera arrogante —**. Ahhhh cierto... no entiendes porque te falta sentido común... e inteligencia también...**

El gremio quedó e silencio. Tanto niños como adultos suspiraron, esos dos nunca cambiaban.

Layla se abalanzó sobre Gale dispuesta a matarlo, pero este no se quedó atrás y también contraatacó, haciendo que ambos sean rodeados por una nube de polvo mientras se daban golpes sin parar.

los hermanos mayores de cada uno resoplaron.

—**Esos dos… no sé qué parecen...** — dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y azulados al lado de su esposa.

—**Bueno, tal vez con algo de suerte cambiaran algún día** — dijo esta.

—**Pero hasta que eso pase...** — dijo una mujer de cabellos escarlatas mientras su esposo asentía.

—**Creo que solo hay que darles algo de tiempo...** — dijo una mujer peliceleste al lado de una rubia, quien reía nerviosamente.

Los respectivos esposos de cada una se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la nube de polvo que sus hijos habían levantado. Sin perder tiempo cada padre tomó a su hijo por sus respectivas nucas y separándolos, deteniendo la pelea, pero tanto Gale como Layla seguían disparando puños y patadas. Sus padres, ya hartos, los dejaron caer en el suelo.

—**¡Layla! **— exclamó Natsu — **¡No pierdas tiempo peleando con el mocoso de Gajeel! ¡Es una desperdicio de energía!**

—**¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿De que estas hablando Salamander?!** — replicó Gajeel — **¡Es obvio que quien pierde tiempo aquí es mi hijo peleando con tu niña!**

El pelinegro y el pelirosa juntaron sus frentes empezando a discutir sobre temas sin importancia, haciendo que a sus hijos se les resbalara una gota de sudor tras sus respectivas nucas.

—**Detener nuestra pelea...** — dijo el peliceleste.

—**...¿Solo para esto?** — continuó la pelirosa, mientras el otro suspiraba.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que completaron sin querer la frase de otro, lo cual no les gustó para nada, por lo que juntaron sus frentes y empezaron a gruñirse nuevamente, como sus padres al frente.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar otra pelea, Gale y Layla fueron separados por una peliceleste y un peliazul.

—**¿Qué no entienden? **— preguntó Yukio ya harto.

—**¿No pueden parar alguna vez? **— dijo Ana un tanto molesta.

Los otros dos solamente suspiraron, mientras que un rayo salvaje se encargó de detener a Gajeel y a Natsu, dejándolos inconscientes, y llamando la atención de los presentes, hacia el actual maestro.

—**Muy bien, esto se queda aquí** — dijo Laxus sentado en la barra del gremio, junto a su esposa y su hija mayor —**. Hoy es la última oportunidad para algunos para hacer su primera misión, así que no lo desperdicien.**

En efecto, cada vez que uno de los muchachos cumplía 11 o 12 años tenía la oportunidad de hacer su primera misión, pero desgraciadamente algunos perdieron su oportunidad el año pasado.

—**¿Y si los separamos por edades?** — preguntó Pantherlily al lado de una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros.

—**¿Y dejar a esos dos juntos? **— preguntó Asuka señalando a Gale y a Layla.

—**Creo que ni siquiera Mak o Ul los detendrían, y ni hablar de la pobre Cornelia **— dijo una chica albina llamada Eiko al lado de su hermano menor Eri, mientras el hermano menor de la Asuka, Gun asentía, moviendo su flequillo verde sobre su frente.

—**Hablando de Mak y Connie ¿Dónde están?** — preguntó Kami al aire, la hija mayor del maestro.

Mira miró a la madre de la segunda, quien estaba bebiendo como de costumbre. Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber dónde podía estar su hija. Laxus por su parte se rascó la nuca pensando donde estaba su muchacho, pero de repente se abrieron las puertas del gremio, revelando a una sombra que parecía alta y fornida, pero en realidad, solo pertenecía a un mocoso chaparro de cabellos rubios que cayó en la sala del gremio, dejando el lugar en silencio.

El muchachos levantó un folleto con su mano.

—**L-l-lo logramos...** — dijo débilmente mientras una niña de cabellos rojizos levantaba el pulgar en alto.

Todos los presentes soltaron un orgulloso "OHH" felicitando a los niños. Sin embargo, otro chico de cabellos rubios fue contra el inconsciente muchacho. En cuestión de segundos, Draco estaba zarandeando a Makarov por los hombres.

—**¡¿En qué momento te fuiste?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que te fuiste condenado imbécil?! **— exclamó el Dragneel.

Cornelia suspiró, debido a que el Dreyar estaba agotado y ahora inconsciente, después de la misión y el viaje en tren.

—**Pasa que el niño me dijo que lo despertara hoy en la mañana para hacer la misión antes que nadie **— explicó Cornelia.

Draco se quedó en blanco.

—**Hasta este miserable mocoso me gana... **— dijo Draco lamentándose.

—**Aunque no sé si deberías llamarlo mocoso** — dijo una gato celeste al lado de su padre —**, considerando que es solo un año menor que tu...**

—**Aye...** — dijo Happy afirmando lo que su hijo había dicho.

Laxus miró a su hijo tirado en el suelo. Cornelia notó eso, por lo que tomó el papel de la mano de Makarov, y se lo entregó al maestro. Este lo recibió y revisó el sello de "listo" en el papel.

Ahora solo faltaban que 6 personas hicieran su primera misión, porque si no lo hacían, deberían esperar un año más, sin poder hacer nada, viendo como todos sus compañeros y amigos iban de misión en grupo o solos, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar... sí, así de trágica había hecho la situación el maestro.

Este se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención solamente de los integrantes de la tercera generación de Fairy Tail.

—**Simon **— dijo el Maestro. El pelirrojo lo miró **—, Draco** —, el rubio alzó la mirada tirando a Maka al suelo **—, Ana** — la mencionada soltó a su hermano **—, Gale** — el peliceleste levantó la vista mientras se frotaba la nuca **—, Ul** — la peliazul cruzada de brazos, miró al maestro —**, Layla** — la pelirosa miró a la maestro mientras Yukio todavía la cogia del cuello **—, solo falta que ustedes 6 den su primera misión.**

Toda la atención se centró en ese grupo de allí, esperando a que reaccionaran, pero antes de que alguno de los niños pudiera decir algo siquiera, el maestro ni siquiera les de opinar, dando una palmada que se escuchó por toda la sala del gremio.

—**Pero creo que está decidido** — dijo el maestro —**. Iran en grupo a hacer su primera misión.**

Los seis se quedaron en blanco, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

—**¡¿EHHHHHHH?! **— exclamaron tanto como los de la tercera y cuarta generación.

—**¡O-oe Laxus! — replicó Natsu.**

—**¡Eso no está bien!** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Por Simon, Ana, Ul y Draco está bien pero...** — dijo Jellal.

—**... ¡Que esos dos estén juntos es un peligro! **— exclamó Gray señalando a Gale y a Layla.

—**M-m-master...** — dijo Simon con nerviosismo **—... p-por favor...**

—**¡No nos deje ir con ese par! **— exclamaron Ana, Draco y Ul sollozantes.

Por su parte, Gale y Layla se habían quedado en blanco.

—**¿Ehhh? ¿Se preocupan por mí también? **— dijo Gale confundido —**. Pero si aquí el único peligro es Salamandra...**

El solo hecho de decir eso hizo que el muchacho recibiera un golpe directo en la cabeza.

—**Jodete y cállate, renacuajo de mierda...** — dijo Layla con un aura oscura.

Solo por ese preciso instante, Lucy le perdonaría las palabras sucias a su hijita. Tenía suerte de que Ikki estuviera con Wendy, su hija, y el hijo menor de Juvia y Gray, y el de Levy y Gajeel, asi no tenía que escuchar todo lo que pasaba en ese instante.

—**Solo váyanse **— dijo Laxus —**, ¿O acaso quieren esperar un año viendo cómo los demás se van de misión sin ustedes?**

Quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Simon se acercó al par calmadamente.

—**Si arruinan esto no les volveré a hablar por el resto de lo que les queda de vida... **— dijo con tono sombrío mirándolos desde lo alto.

Los otros dos solo lo miraron mientras sudaban frio.

La peliceleste detrás de Gale lo cogió por el cuello, y empezó a arrástralo, y el muchacho no se quejó. Draco tomó el papel que Layla inicialmente había escogido, y después cogió a esta de la misma manera que Ana llevaba a Gale, y empezó a jalarla hacia la salida. Ul los siguió, y Simon también.

Los adultos vieron que esa no iba a ser una misión sencilla, y no era porque ellos fueran niños, sino porque dos de esos niños se llevaban fatal, y si solo se preocupaban por ellos no pondrían empeño en la misión y algo saldría mal.

Pero, siempre debía haber alguien que solucionara eso.

—**Happy **— dijo Natsu.

El felino lo miró al lado de Charle, luego miró a su pequeño.

—**Max** — dijo el exceed azul.

El gatito celeste que estaba a su lado volvió a levantar la cabeza. Tenía una pañoleta blanca a cuadros en el cuello. Sacó unas alas en su espalda y salió del gremio siguiendo a los niños, puesto ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Levy suspiró.

—**¿Estarán bien?** — se preguntó al aire.

—**Tranquila, Levy** — dijo Lucy tranquilizándola —**. Son nuestros niños de todos modos.**

.

.

.

**~Simon POV~**

—**Mierda... **— dije, muy poco común en mi **—... ¡Corran!**

—**¡GYAAAAAHHHHH!** — exclamaron los demás.

Ahora, estábamos huyendo de un lagarto subdesarrollado de color verde y cuernos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Todo porque ese par de animales se les ocurrió pelearse e insultarse en medio de la cueva y despertar al monstruo, el cual nos está pisando los talones. Mierda, es nuestro fin.

—**¡Por ahí!** — exclamó Draco junto con Max.

Era un acantilado sin salida, pero había formaciones por las cuales nos podíamos esconder. Yo me fui tras la primera roca que vi, Ana se escondió algunas más adelante junto con Ul. Draco fue con Gale y Layla, esos dos me preocupan, ni siquiera el hecho de que Max distraiga a Layla un poco evita que esos dos se pongan a pelear. No quiero ni imaginármelos en un futuro.

Escuché como el monstruo se acercaba. Me pegué más a la roca y escuche como pasaba al lado. Espero los demás estén bien, pero ahora, tenía que hacer algo, aunque sea por mi propia cuenta.

Tengo la magia de mamá, pero solo puedo invocar espadas y lanzas. Qué vergüenza. Ni modo.

Invoqué la espada más fuerte y la que más facilidad se me daba para usar. Escuché a Draco advertirme, pero lo ignoré. Llamó la atención del monstruo, justo como quería. Levantó una de sus garras, y logré esquivar su ataque todavía con la espada en mano. Me dirigí a unas rocas y escalé lo más rápido que pude, mientras el lagarto intentaba encontrar mi olor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que se guía por el olfato.

Llegué a la altura de su cabeza, y tuve q invocar otra espada porque se me ocurrió, algo muy loco, muy poco usual también en mí. Invoqué otra espada al tiempo que saltaba de las rocas, y mientras estaba en el aire empecé a girar mi cuerpo con los brazos estirados y con las espadas en ambas manos. Me dirigía a la cabeza del monstruo, pues aproveché el momento en que levantó la cabeza. Estaba a escasos metro de impactarlo con mis espadas para causarle un corte siquiera, cuando la cola del lagarto me alcanzó y lanzó lejos.

Sé que grite, porque logré escuchar a Draco aguantarse la risa. Caí en el inició del camino, y ahora el lagarto venia hacia mí. Intente levantarme, pero alguien pasó a mi lado corriendo. Ana invocó su única espada, 10 mandamientos, y luego la cambió por la única forma que había logrado desbloquear, Explosion.

A ella no se le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí, sino que fue debajo del lagarto arrastrándose con la espada en alto. Este ni se percató de ella pues fue muy rápida. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su torso más o menos fue cuando la escuché gritar.

—**¡Explosion! **

De su espada salió una luz, y de esa luz una explosión, que hizo que el lagarto gruñera y se girara un poco hacia la derecha.

—**¡Ul!** — exclamó Ana mientras salía debajo del monstruo.

—**¡Sí! **— gritó ella.

Salió de no sé dónde, y se acercó lo más que pudo al monstruo. Juntó ambas manos e hizo lo suyo.

—**¡Ice Make - Wall!**

De sus manos se creó el hielo, y abarcó casi todo el largo del lagarto, y después de eso le levantó un muro que cubrió su estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo contra las rocas que estaban detrás de él. Me di cuenta de lo que esperaba y quería hacer.

—**¡Draco!** — exclamé.

—**¡Sí!** — lo escuché gritar.

Saltó de las piedras junto con Layla y Gale.

—**¡Ahora! **— exclamó el rubio.

—**¡Ay...!** — los otros hablaron, y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Oh mierda.

—**¡Hazte a un lado Salamandra! **— exclamó Gale cabreado.

—**¡Vete a la mierda renacuajo!** — gritó Layla furiosa.

Sí, de verdad esto me parece muy mierdoso... ¡Hasta me están corrompiendo!

—**¡No! **— exclamó Draco al oír el hielo romperse.

Ana y Ul ya estaban a mi lado, y los tres nos horrorizamos al ver como el lagarto levantaba su garra contra los tres pequeños Dragon Slayers.

Los impactó y los lanzó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, ósea, lo suficientemente lejos del lagarto para que no nos alcanzara, pero ahora estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

Sentí un tic en el ojo.

—**¿No se pueden calmar por un miserable minuto? **— dije con voz tétrica.

—**¡Fue su culpa!** — exclamaron esos dos señalándose.

Y al darse cuenta de la actitud mutua juntaron las frentes y empezaron a gruñirse.

No, de verdad que no quiero ni imaginarme como se verán en un futuro.

Vimos como el lagarto avanzaba lentamente, y la razón era porque toda su pata trasera izquierda se había congelado.

Vi como Gale se detuvo de su pelea con Layla y miró al monstruo. Noté, junto con Draco, como había entornado los ojos, los cuales parecían vacíos.

—**Rocas** — dijo con la voz seca.

—**¿Eh? **— dijimos todos.

—**Todavía somos unos novatos para intentar acabar por nuestra cuenta con ese monstruo. Pero, si usamos esas rocas que están allí** — señaló el final del camino, donde habían un montón de rocas juntas, como si bloquearan el paso, y parecían inestables —**, podríamos usar su peso y aplastarlo.**

Todos parpadeamos, pero comprendimos lo que quería hacer.

—**Tendríamos que...** — puso cara de molestia —**...atacar todos juntos.**

Layla chasqueó la lengua.

—**No pienso trabajar contigo renacuajo** — dijo con molestia.

—**Yo tampoco quiero Salamandra** — dijo sin ponerle mucha atención —**, pero es la única forma.**

Draco se rió.

—**Ohhh, el más pequeño de nosotros es un genio **— dijo mientras despeinaba a Gale de manera fraternal, el peliceleste solo bufo, algo apenado creo.

Aunque, Draco tenía razón, Gale no era el menor, pero si el más pequeño. Draco era el más alto, luego le seguía Ana, después yo, después Ul, luego Layla, y al final era el enano de Gale. Lo que me parece raro considerando que Gajeel-san es un gigante.

—**El problema ahora es llevarlo hasta allá atrás y que nosotros golpeemos las rocas sin que nos caigan encima —** dijo Gale pensativo.

Todos se pusieron a pensar, pero algo se me ocurrió. De nuevo, algo muy loco.

Suspiré.

—**Yo iré** — dije llamando la atención de todos.

—**¿Estás seguro Simon?** — me preguntó Ul.

Yo asentí.

—**No hay mucho que pudiera hacer verdaderamente si de un ataque a larga distancia se trata** — dijo con sinceridad, luego sentí como un aura oscura me rodeaba **—. Además sin armadura soy algo inútil** — dije mientras lloriqueaba.

Ana me puso una mano en el hombro.

—**No eres inútil Simon** — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. Luego suspiré y me puse en camino.

Escuché a Draco decirme que tuviera cuidado, y esta vez le respondí alzando mi mano en señal de despedida mientras corría.

Logré llegar hasta el lagarto y vi como él estaba olfateando el lugar, pero se que no solo por el olfato de debe de estar guiando. Me puse a gritar llamando su atención, pero pare al darme cuenta de que ahora no era el momento. Me pasé debajo de él como hizo Ana hace rato sin tocarlo. Me arrastre por el suelo intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando pase debajo de su cola fue cuando era el momento de gritar.

Me puse a llamarlo, e incluso a tirarle rocas. Cuando giró su cabeza, una roca le llegó a su ojo inservible, gruñó y dio media vuelta. Empecé a correr.

Fui lo más rápido que mis pies me daban para que el lagarto no me alcanzara. Llegue al final del camino donde estaban las rocas amontonadas. De verdad parecían inestables. Un simple golpe y ya está. La contemple un rato, pero cuando me di media vuelta allí estaba, a escasos metros de mi con su lengua bípeda a escasos centímetros de tocarme.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo siquiera escuché una especie de explosión. Y entonces lo vi.

Una flecha de hielo grueso que no parecía derretirse con nada, pues estaba rodeada de fuego carmesí y naranja, rodeado de estacas de hierro duro, venia hacia nosotros. El lagarto se quedó aturdido debido al sonido de la explosión, por lo que aproveché para arrastrarme debajo de él lo más rápido que pude.

Escuche un golpe, cuando todavía estaba debajo del monstruo. Luego escuche como algo caía. Me levanté del suelo y arrastrando mi cabeza contra el torso del lagarto logre salir a tiempo, y salté por instinto antes de que una de esas rocas me tocaran. Me quedé en el suelo un momento, hasta que todo se hizo silencio. Me di media vuelta en el suelo y luego me senté, y me quede embobado con lo que habíamos logrado conseguir.

—**¡Lo logramos!** — escuché la voz de Max.

—**¡Tú no hiciste nada! **— esa era la voz de Draco.

—**¡¿Simon?!** — escuché la voz de Ana, pero no le respondí.

En cambio me puse a reír sin razón aparente, pero la verdad es que estaba feliz. Las rocas habían caído justo encima del lagarto, y ahora solo se veían sus patas traseras y su cola.

Sentí que sonreí idiotamente.

—**Lo logramos...** — dije —**... la primera misión. **

.

.

.

Sé que sigo sonriendo como idiota puesto que Draco no me ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—**Oye** — dijo **—, deja eso, que das miedo.**

—**Déjalo, es nuestra primera misión, es obvio que debe estar feliz** — dijo Ul, luego miró a Gale —**. Por cierto, ese plan fue brillante.**

—**¡Gi-hi!** — se rió Gale —**, era más que obvio lo que teníamos que hacer.**

—**Haha, el niñito se cree un genio** — dijo Layla riéndose al lado de Max.

—**¡Cállate Salamandra!**

—**¡Oblígame!**

—**Ya paren...** — dijo Ana con nerviosismo.

Yo no dije nada. Estaba contento.

Habíamos firmado el papel de misión y habíamos recibido la recompensa, ahora estábamos regresando a casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, me percaté de algo.

—**Oigan... **— dije —** ¿Por dónde se supone que vamos?**

Todos nos miramos, luego vimos alrededor nuestro, y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en medio de un bosque.

—**¿Cómo mierda es que nos perdimos?** — dije al aire.

—**¡Simon! ¡Ese vocabulario! **— me reprendió Ana.

Yo solo bufé.

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo por el bosque, hasta que el lugar se hizo mucho más frondoso que hace rato. Llegamos a un lugar donde los arbustos eran largos y altos y estaban muy juntos, aunque las hojas eran ligeramente suaves, molestaba el hecho de que se te metieran entre la ropa. El espacio era nulo para nosotros, a pesar de que sabíamos que había más, pero nadie quería separarse.

—**Oigan cuidado.**

—**No empujen.**

—**Por allí hay un lugar.**

—**No te metas.**

—**¡Tú te estas metiendo!**

—**¡No veo nada!**

—**¡Cuidado!**

—**¡Gyahh!**

Todos llegamos a un lugar específico, y de ahí salimos todos juntos fuera de los arbustos amontonados y juntos, unos encima de otros. No sé porque creo que me torcí algo, pero creo que solo estoy exagerando.

—**Muchachos** — dijo Max delante de todos, al parecer el muy condenado logró escapar — **¡Miren!**

Todos miramos al frente, y sé que más de uno se quedó boquiabierto.

Nos pusimos de pie y observamos con detenimiento el lugar. Era como una especie de pequeño pero muy pequeño valle, había un camino de rocas que eran del tamaño de Gale, en las que una persona fácilmente podría sentarse. Había un pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta un tronco en el lado del lugar, iluminado por una pequeña luz. Al otro lado del sendero estaba la salida. Nos asomamos por ahí y se había una especie de túnel formado por los árboles que se curvaban hacia allí. Se podía ver que el sendero llevaba a Magnolia, que se veía a lo lejos.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato el lugar en silencio. Vi el lugar una vez más, y se me ocurrió algo.

Caminé hasta el tronco hueco, y pues mi pie sobre este, sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre mí.

—**Muchachos** — dije, iba a ser un largo discurso —**, hoy fue nuestra primera misión, a pesar de que no usamos nuestra propia fuerza, fue un verdadero éxito **— miré hacia arriba —**. No sé porque se me dio por no hacer mi misión el año pasado, pero ahora no me importa. Sé que todo pasa por una razón. Y ahora lo sé **— me gire a ver a los demás **—. Puede que este equipo no tendrá nombre, pero somos un equipo fuerte, que pronto alcanzara más. Claro, si ustedes quieren.**

Me miraron un segundo, y luego no pudieron evitar sonreír. Incluso Gale y Layla se sonrieron un poco.

—**Entonces ¿Formamos un equipo?** — dije poniendo mi mano en el centro.

Ellos sonrieron.

—**Sin nombre, pero un equipo igual **— dijo Draco poniendo su mano sobre la mia, seguido de Ana.

Ul se rió.

—**Pues hay que ver que pasa** — dijo poniendo su mano encima.

Ahora faltaba ese par.

Se miraron con molestia un segundo, pero después suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, y finalmente pusieron las manos también el centro. Max fue el último quien la puso.

—**¡A partir de ahora, somos un equipo! ¡Y este, será el equipo más fuerte de todo Fiore!**

—**¡SIIÍ!**

.

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

El pelirrojo abrió duramente los ojos, después bostezó firmemente. Se sentó sobre su cama y se rascó la nuca. Tenía una camisa blanca y pantaloncillos azules, y estaba muy despeinado.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco, luego miró el reloj de lacrima en su cómoda, y al parecer todavía era muy temprano. Perfecto.

Avanzó por su habitación hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de su puerta, y tomó el folleto que había encima. Decía lo siguiente.

* * *

"_El país de Stella esta en grave peligro. Intentar contactar con el ejército de países adjuntos no servirá de nada. Pensamos que un equipo de magos Clase S sería ideal para este trabajo._

_El único objetivo, vencer al grupo que se hace llamar "Pentágono Sagrado"_

_Obtención de ayuda e información en la ciudad capital de Bosco. No hay prisa, pero sería ideal que se apuraran lo más pronto posible_

_Recompensa: 6,000,000J_

_Esperamos su ayuda, por favor"_

* * *

Simon leyó todo eso al tiempo que cambiaba su ropa por su armadura habitual. Dobló el folleto nuevamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, después sonrió.

—**Aquí vamos** — dijo para sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*por si no se entiende*

_Draco Dragneel. Hijo de Natsu y Lucy. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Layla Dragneel. Hija de Natsu y Lucy. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Ikki Dragneel. Hija de Natsu y Lucy. Edad actual: 6 años._

_Silver Redfox. Hijo de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 13 años_

_Metalicana Redfox. Hija de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Lily Redfox. Hija de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 11 años_

_Gale Redfox. Hijo de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Música Redfox. Hijo de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 8 años._

_Yukio Fullbuster. Hijo de Gray y Jubia. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Ur Fullbuster. Hija de Gray y Juvia. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Hikami Fullbuster. Hijo de Gray y Juvia. Edad actual: 6 años._

_Reza Fernández. Hija de Jellal y Erza. Edad actual: 13 años_

_Simon Fernández. Hijo de Jellal y Erza. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Miku Conbolt. Hija de Romeo y Wendy. Edad actual: 6 años._

_Kami Dreyar. Hija de Laxus y Mirajane. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Makarov Dreyar. Hijo de Laxus y Mirajane. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Eiko Strauus. Hija de Elfman y Evergreen. Edad actual: 13 años._

_Eri Strauus. Hijo de Elfman y Evergreen. Edad actual: 9 años._

_Cornelia Clive. Hija de Cana. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Asuka Connel. Hija de Alsack y Bisuka. Edad actual: 21 años._

_Gun Connel. Hijo de Alsack y Bisuka. Edad actual: 13 años._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yyyyyy aquí esta :DDDD**

**Como lo prometí! Tarde, pero aquí está el primer especial de Nueva Generación! **

**Ahora, si te agradaron los personajes puedes pasar por el primer capi del fic y encontrar a todos, ya algunos los conocerán, pero solo para los que tienen curiosidad ^^**

**Sí, sí, sé que la tercera generación no aparece mucho, pero déjenme aclarar que solo será sobre sus hijos, y solamente ellos.**

**Ahora, esto va para los que siguen esta historia, tanto como desde sus inicios, a la mitad y desde hace poco.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo al seguir el fic, significa mucho para mi ^^ y sobre todo, porque ya cumplimos un año de esta novela, justo hoy. **

**Y créanme, el fic está para largooooooo xD y yo no voy a parar, sobre todo si me siguen personas tan especiales como mis queridos lectores. **

**No importa que, yo no vaya a parar.**

**De nuevo, Muchas gracias!**

**Layla Redfox fuera!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**:3**


End file.
